A gas turbine engine includes sections at low temperatures, namely cold section modules, and sections at high temperatures, namely hot section module. The cold section module includes for example the compressor, while the hot section module includes for example, the combustion chamber and the turbine. While mechanical component may sustain the high temperatures of the hot section module, electric probes may not sustain these high temperatures, and their functioning could be altered by the hot ambient air of the hot section module.